


Reigning

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Dancing Queen - ABBA (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dancing Queen sleeps late and lives for the evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukara/gifts).



Seventeen. She is moving through her teenage years with as much speed as she can muster. School, work, friends – they're all OK, but they feel artificial, two-dimensional. They're not what she's on this planet for. She sleeps late and lives for the evenings.

Here, in this world of shadows and bright, glowing colours, is her space. Here is the music, her lifeblood. Only here does she come alive.

She owns this dancefloor. More. She reigns over it. It is her kingdom, and everyone who steps on to it is her subject, hers for the choosing.

She is the dancing queen.


End file.
